The Forbidden NOTE: This is very old
by HikaruXANA
Summary: Join My Adventures with the Animorphs and how I became an animorph. NOTE: This is very old and was typed when I couldn't write. And definently a mary-sue. But yeah, old.
1. Chapter 1

Ok well after a going to a jehovas witness assembly for 2 of 3 days going again tomorrow I had an idea of an animorphs fanfic for it. I might use some names from real life friends and teachers to fill in blanks ect.But will not be using my real name for variouse reasons .So heres the story P 

PROLOUGE

My Name Is Hikaru and I was in trouble. Right about to be forced headfirst into the sludgy hell of the yeerk pool. I looked down to see the gray snails without a shell swimming back and forth in the vile liquid. Where were the others, I thought to myself. By now your thinking wtf? Who is this girl and whats she going on about. Right? Well all that will be revealed soon. But before I tell you any of that I have to tell you everything from the beginning every secret and every lie ,every friend and every enemy everything that happened. To start from the beginning...

CHAPTER 1

It was a day at school like any other. Starting with computer class. I was sitting in my seat listening to the teacher drone on like a broken record. Man, she didnt know a thing about computers. It was some stupid lesson about how to make videos. Borring! If only I could teach the class. I sighed and layed my head on my desk. Oh well I needed the sleep after being up for 3 nights straight. So what better time to do it then the most easiest class in school? After sighing again I starded to let my mind wander freely dozing off. Only to be woken back up by my best friend poking me with the pencil. Man could she be such a pain in the neck sometimes and such a teachers pet. Always answering this question and sucking up to the teacher anytime she could. But she was really good at class and homework and could help out alot. One of the only reasons I let her hang around me. Its not like we had any real friendship going on. She was just another bother. Oh well it was 5 minutes to the bell, guess I wouldnt be getting any sleep this class.  
"briiiiiiing,briiiiiing,briiiiiiing" Went the bell. Well class was over, I quickly picked up my stuff and was eager to head out the door before anyone spotted me. "Hikaru Wait" Mrs.K said from her seat. To late, I sighed again and walked over to her. "Yes Mrs.K?" I asked knowing what was coming next. "Sleeping in class again Hikaru, Another "F" This year you know? I know its boring but try to pay attention" She said staring me down. Teachers always tried to use this trick stare you down into following their orders. To bad it never worked on me , oh well time to sweet talk the teacher. "Its not that its boring mrs.k , Its just...that you uh...need better film" Oh great now id done it...I could almost since what was coming next. "Better Film, well that works but we have no where to get it. Wait I have the perfect idea" Oh god here it comes I thought "Im assigning you a homework assignment to film one thing exciting tonight at home or out of the house. I expect it on my desk by the morning." She Said. Bingo, damn I knew she'd assign homework. "But Mrs.K, I dont have a videocamera." I saying a downright lie hoping my face didnt show it. "Thats quite alright come by my office at the end of the day and ill let your borrow one" Well there was no way getting out of this assignment. "Ok fine I gotta go now ,next class before im late.Ill come by later." I said running out the door to freedom. I had to make it quick before I was late yet again.  
A few hours later I was completely brain dead and heading to the next class. Finally one more class left then home and computer freedom. Unfortunatly It was a class even worse then computers and math put together. 'PE' eck! I hated PE more then anything in the world..Who wants to play sports when theres the whole inside to explore? But the worst was that we were just starting track. Running? Who wants to run in this heat of the day? At least it was only for 45 minutes. I could last that long couldnt I? Sighing for the millionth time today While walking up to the PE field and hating myself at the same time. I saw a group of people. The first four I reconized Jake,Rachel,Marco, and Cassie. But they were with 3 others I didnt reconize. Wait was that Tobias? I hadnt seen him around school in ages. Guess he was back for a visit. But who were the other 2 guys and why where were they heading. They were walking off campus that was obviouse but where? Quickly thinking I decided to follow them, anything was better then track at PE with Mr.Simms. But who better to ruin that thought then yet again my teachers pet of a best friend coming up behind me. "Hikaru" She called "Where you going? Ive been searching for you all day , were you evading me again?" She asked at the verge of tears. Wow she got upset over the most stupidest things "shhh" I said "Im ditching the last period of school cover for me please?" I asked knowing that she wouldnt tell a sould on fear of being ignored. "DITCHING SCHOOL?" she shouted "Shutup!" I said quickly looking around making sure no one could hear us "Yes ditching school keep it down , tell the teacher I went to the nurse or something just cover for me please?" I asked pleading "But Hikaru? Ditching school disrupts learning but if you have to ill make sure the teacher doesnt find out" she said. Perfect I knew shed cover for me I had to hurry before I couldnt see them anymore "Thanks Ill be sure to pay you back later" I said walking away quickly. Just beyond that clearing of trees I saw them heading. I quickly went off campus and went over there hiding behind the bushes, but to my dismay no one was in sight. Wait how could this be, they were just here? I thought. Looking around I noticed a tree branch slightly off 3 inches like something was weighing it down. Thats weird I thought...wonder whats wrong. I walked over to the tree. This would be an easy climb. I put one hand on the tree and felt vibrating. Huh? The trees vibrating? I really had to see what was going on now. So carefully I put both hands on the tree and climbed up to the brach and inched out on it. "Yeerks...meeting...alot of people" I could actually hear people talking, but no one was in sight unless... Not thinking I reached out and touched where the branch was off course and saw my hand dissapear into the air. What the heck? Its some kind of hologram. Heh. I wonder. I put my head in the hologram and could see the whole group. There was Jake,Marco,Rachel, Cassie Tobias and another kid. Then there was this some kind of metal robot looking dog thing standing on two feet. Was this the other kid? He didnt seem to be around anymore so who else could it be? I decided to listen picking some of what they were saying "Prince Jake" the unknown kid said "I dont like being in my human morph what if something happens?" he said looking disgruntled. "Ok Ax your right better demorph then" the one called jake said. "Thank you prince jake" said the boy. Then before my eyes his body started melting his skin turning blue. "WOAH" this was to much not noticing I had yelled out. "snaaaaaaaaaap" I heard the branch I was on start breaking. "Uh-Oh, AHHHHHH!" I yelled falling right in the middle of them. "A...A...ALIEN! BLUE ALIEN! I jumped up and started yelling. "THERES A BLUE ALIEN OVER HERE" the other kids in the group looking alarmed. I jumped up and ran , ran down the street scared to death all the way home up the stairs and into my room locking the door."Alien...what was an alien doing there..." I asked myself calming down now that I was in the safeness of my house. "And what the heck are yeerks..who was that robot..WHAT THE HELL IS GOIND ON!" I yelled thankfully my grandma wasnt home at the moment. "I wonder if the teachers know theres an alien at there school...I gotta tell the teacher tomorrow..but no then theyll know I skipped school. Who do I tell..THE PRINCIPAL he'll understand they gotta lock that thing up or kill it."Who knows what else goes on at that school and yeerk what the heck is a yeerk?" I asked myself. Only one way to find out. I went over to my computer and went on google then typed up yeerk. Nothing not one result. Was it a made up word was it all a dream a joke some guy in a costume? But how could you fake your skin melting and turning into an alien and the kids they didnt look to happy that I was there. Ok I thought its all in your head you did not just see a blue alien you did not juse see a kid turn into a blue alien. God I needed sleep now my eyes were playing tricks on me. I would get sleep tonight and see that everything in the morning was fine. Just get sleep I said to myself dozing off. Just a good night sleep. I repeated one last time falling fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I woke up next day. Found my self sleeping on the floor. Wow that was a weird day yesterday I thought to myself yawning. Thankfully it was all just a dream. I looked at the clock. "9:00am!" I yelled jumping up. Im gonna be late for school again! I cant afford that or else ill get grounded. I thought getting dressed and going downstairs. My Grandma still asleep. Thankfully she sleeps like I log I though sighing and walking out the door running to school. Three feet from the door. Just got to make it inside and to homeroom before the bell. I dashed in. "scuze me ,pardon me,watch out, ahh.."I felt soemthing grab me into the girls bathroom while running.I was pushed against the wall "Ahh what do you want with me? I swear I didnt ditch school, ok mabey I did just yesterday and last week. But thats all please dont kill me" I begged as my mouth was covered by a hand still pinned against the bathroom wall. I finally opened my eyes and saw rachel holding me as cassie was trying to get her to be gentle. "shh" Cassie said "Were not going to hurt your just please be quiet." she said pleadingly "Damn right were not going to hurt her. Ok what did you hear and see kid?" Reachel asked getting into my face "Uh...see,hear?" I asked not knowing what they were talking about. "Yesterday in the clearing off campuse" Cassie said "Um yesterday? Oh yeah YOUR THE ONES THAT WERE WITH THAT BLUE ALIEN YOU JAKE ,MARCO, TOBIAS AND THAT OTHER ROBOT DUDE!" I yelled. Rachel quickly put her hand over my mouth again. "Rachel be careful" Cassie said pleeading with her again. "Yes Hikaru we need to know what exactly you saw and heard and please be quiet we cant be heard can you meet us after school? We need to discuss things." she asked "No way I have no clue what your gonna do..as for what I heard and saw It was probly just a dream but it was that guy that turned into an alien then there was the word yeerk. But I looked it up and theres nothing on yeerks." I said talking fast now. Rachel put her hand on my mouth again "Keep it down we could be heard. Of course theres nothing on yeerks theyre not known to humans." she said fearcly "NOT KNOWN TO HUMANS HOW COULD THEy- not be known to humans" I started to shout but remembered and quieted down. Rachel spoke again this time calmly "Were not telling you anything but meet us at the end of the day or else your life could be in jeapordy." "Why should I?" I asked my fear going away. "If your not gonna tell me what yeerks are then im not trusting you." I said slowly getting around them and walking out the door "Ill just ask the principal what they are ,she'll know" I said walking out "later" I replied watching their eyes nearly popping out. "No wait!" Cassie said while the door slammed. I had to get out of here and to the fastest teacher I could find. This was all to weird to compare. Blue Aliens, words that arent human, silver dog robots, and now two kids ganging up on me. what was next? I walked to the principals office and to the secretary in the office. "Uh Mrs.Hamilton? Can I see the principal its important?" the secretary looked at me "Im sorry the principal is out dealing with kids again but I can get you into to see the assitant principal Mr.Chapman if you want" I sighed anything was good just had to tell about the aliens and the that harrasers "Yeah sure can I see him now?" I asked "Sure just through that door heres a pass" She said handing me a pass. I took it and walked through the door to the desk. "Uh Mr.Chapman?" I asked "Yes what is it I dont have all day" he said sounding mad and unconcerned. "Uh yeah I have something to tell you and ask. You probly wouldnt beleive me but I need to ask" I said watching a hawk fly by the window "So tell me or just leave your wasting my time" he replied. Sighing again watching the hawk intently I said. "Uh...sir do you what a y..y-"."NO DONT TELL HIM" I heard a voice in my head yell at me. What the heck...first the blue alien,now something was yelling at me in my head.This was way to much. I started to respond. But then heard the voice in my head again. "Listen to me im the hawk flying outside , dont tell chapman about yeerks hes one of them." I nodded "huh? one of what?" I asked out loud. Chapman looked at me. "Excuse me what were you gonna tell me?" he asked. "The voice returned "One of the yeerks dont say anything he cant hear me just get out of there as fast as you can and meet us all at the end of today and please dont tell anyone" He ended. I squinted was that hawk shaking its head at me? Woah I must of been going crazy. But its not every day a hawk talks to you so he must of been seriouse. Mr.chapman was getting imapaitent "What is it?" he said sounding stern. "Uh nothing mr.chapman never mind I just remembered its not important uh well..later". I said getting out of there as fast as I could bursting through the doors. Wow I had alot to think of, a hawk talking to me and telling me that mr.chapman was one of something. What could happen next..guess I would meet them later and find out the answers to all of this worth a try.  
So I waited all day till finally the bell rang. I got my stuff and practically flew otu that door. I wanted answers and the others were the only ones that had them. I got outside and saw them waitinng. Walking over to them I finally asked. So what are yeerks? Whos the blue alien? Why did a hawk talk to me? I said asking 3 questiong at once. "Shhh" Jake said. "We cant talk here its not safe. But once we get to cassies farm we'll answer all that we can.Till then dont ask or say a word about it." he replied. "But?" I said finally shutting up. At least they were finally gonna tel me. I followed them wondering..what the heck was so dangerouse to tell. Were they murderers,a gang, a group of aliens come to destroy the world? They didnt look like aleins. Then again the other one didnt look like an alien either till his skin started melting. Lost in my own thoughts I didnt notice where we were. Till we finally stopped. "Ok this is far enough" Jake said. "Ok now first of all why were you spying on us?" he asked sounding stern. "Excuse me? You were walking of campus didtching school. So naturally I followed.Now ill ask questions. What are you?" I asked getting mad. "Look kid you dont ask the questions we do, you could be a yeerks spy for all we know." Rachel said putting out her fists. "Rachel! Stop shes not a yeerk or else we all would of been turned in already" Cassie said grabbing a hold of rachel to stop her. "She could be, or she could needed to wait to get all of us then turn us in to visser 3" Marco replied. "Visser 3? I asked curiousely. "Yes Visser 3 the most evil on earth, he's a yeerk with an andalite host" A reply said from up in the tree. I looked up to see who it was and saw the hawk from earlier. "Hey your that talking bird" I said. "Yes I am and your the person that almost got yourself and us killed. "Huh? what I didnt mean to, Wait what do you mean killed? You said chapman was a yeerk? Well whats a yeerk? I asked impaitently. "A yeerk is a alien race. That greatly resemble slugs. They are pure evil and are already on earth. They enter your brain through your ear canal and spread their body through it taking complet control of your body. You can talk or move your arms and legs. Your a slave trapped in your own mind watching while the yeerk thats you makes controllers of your friends and familly." Jake said "The yeerks are after host bodies. Anyone that is controlled by a yeerk is called a controller. They took the Horkbajir as slaves, and Allied with the Taxxons. Now there after earth. But the Andalites fight them and so do we." He described. "Woah, Whats an andalite and how do you fight something that powerful." I asked mesmerized by all this information. "Well" Jake said" an Andalite is a good aliena and ax is one of them. Ax Demorph please, dont be alarmed hes on our side". He said. Suddenly the boy from before started to shift shape his skin melting and turning blue as his arms became skinny, and another pair of legs shot out of his chest. Then stalk eyes appeared on his head and a tail shot out from behind. Last but not least his mouth just dissapeared. There standing where the boy named Ax was a blue deerish alien that had a scorpion tail no mouth and had the upper parts of a human. It seemed like a nightmarish centaur."Th...Th..thats an andalite?" I asked "They dont look all that good..." I said freaked out. "You dont look so good yourself compared to my people." Said something in my head. "whao" I jumped about 2 feet in the air. "You just spoke...but not speak you spoke in my head...". "Yes Ax doesnt have a mouth so he cant speak. his people thought speek." Jake said calmly. "Now as for how we fight them. Well Ax's Older brother Elfangor gave us the morphing power to touch and become any animal we want. Its not that much but its sure helped alot."He said. "Woah morphing animals awsome!But dont these yeerks know who you are and kill you?" I asked not daring to beleive any of this. "Well they almost did find out thanks to you. Unfortunatly Tobias stopped you. Replied Marco. "heh Im sorry.. I didnt know that he was evil and you wouldnt tell me before." I said embarrased. "Well now we have a problem see. You know everything about us. The animorphs thats what were called. So if you decided to tell we couldnt let you live or get taken by the yeerks its to risky." Jake said. "Let me live?" I asked "Wh...what does that mean?" I asked getting scared. "Well we cant afford to let you become a controller. But we cant kill you either.We also are busy this week and cant think of anythin else. Since Erek has just delivered bad news.So we've decided to recruit you into the animoprhs. But you cant tell anyone anything. No one can be trusted anyone could be a human controller." Jake said continuing. "So want to fight evil ,save the world? Possibly die? Its your choice either you join us or just forget you never heard any of this". "Well its to hard to forget it. I mean even if I tried...so..When Do I start?" I asked grinning. "Right now. Ax,the morphing cube?" Jake asked the andalite ax. "Yes prince jake, It is right here" He said holding out a blue box that glowed looking like it was radiated. "Woah whats that do?" I asked looking at it. "Its the morphing cube it can give you the powers to aquire the dna of a animal and become that animal." Jake said. "Just put your hand on the square closest to you" Ax Said holding it out in his hands. "Uh..ok." I said placing my hand on the closest blue quare and holding it there like an idiot."What now?" I asked. "Thats it its done Welcome to the animoprhs." Jake replied then said "Now we have a big mission to meet erek and find out what he was telling us when you dropped in. You up for it?" he asked. "Am I ever" I said "I cant wait!" 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Next thing I know. I was following Jake and the others.To someone they called Ereks house. Who was Erek I wondered and what was so important.I didnt bother to ask them.It wasnt really my right to.I felt like an intruder joining a group that I could see didnt want me around.Heck I was an intruder the only reason they let me join.Was because they were afraid id turn them into the yeerks.But even if I wasnt wanted. It was still enjoyable. I mean what kid wouldnt want the power to morph into animals and save the world.To tell the truth I couldnt wait to morph. It sounded so cool. But first thing was first meet the person who they called Erek. We stopped and I looked. We were standing by what looked like any ordinary house. Nothing at all strange about it. A boy came to the door the same boy that I saw in the forest with them. Was that Erek I wondered. He walked outside. "Hey Jake" he said. "As you know theres something important to be discuss- ," He stopped looking at me. "whos she? Isnt she the one from the other day that was spying on us? She's not with 'them' is she?" He asked lowering his voice. "No shes not. Her name is Hikaru shes now one of the group for the time being. Now what was so important?" Jake said. By his tone of voice I could tell he was the leader. The way the others didnt speak. "Its about 'them' you better come in so no one hears us." Erek said walking in. We followed him inside. "Whoa!" I said nearly jumping back at the sight of a big steel canine looking roboy just sitting on the couch relaxing. "Is he good or evil?". "Hikaru" Jake said. "Time to meet another alien species. This is Erek he and every human you see in here besides us. Are a race of robots created by an alien race called Pemalites. They have been living here on earth ever since our early ancestors. They are also very advanced at holograms. The chee you see sitting on the couch is in his true form. As you see Erek as a human. Its not his true form its just a hologram to stay hidden." Jake finished. I just stood there blinking I mean I just found out there was 2 alien races on earth now a race of highly advanced robots. Wow this just keeps getting weirder. "Is he good or bad?" I asked. "He is good the chee hate the yeerks. But are unfortunatly programmed against violence so they spy on the sharing and the yeerks instead of fighting them. Jake responded. "Sharing? whats that? I asked getting curiouse. "The Sharing is a front organization that the yeerks use to recruit vonluntary hosts. Its disguised as a boy and girl scouts type of group. Anything else?" He asked. "Uh no I think I get it so far." I sad. "Ok good" jake said turning back to Erek. "Now whats the big news Erek?" He asked him. "Its about the yeerks my people and I have found out they have bought a church."He said switching his hologram off to reveal his true robot form. "A church?" Marco spoke up. "Why would the yeerks be after a church they're far from being holy." He said jokingly."Well"Erek said."Its not the church that bothers us its the type of church they bought. That particular religion is holding a 3 part assembly this coming up weekend and suposedly there will be around 10,000 and more people there." After that big everyone seemed speechless. "Prince Jake" Ax said speaking for the first time in a while."If there are indeed 10,000 humans at this building. Then that would give the yeerks many host bodies and perhaps win the war". He said. "Wait a minute Erek. What religion is this exactly?" I asked fearful on the answer. "Its a relgion called Jehovas Witnesses" He said. "Jehovas Witnesses?" I asked nearly falling over. Im a Jehovas Witness and that assembly your talking about is held every weekend this month for all 5 congregations thats 10,000 people times 5. How would they possibly enslave that many humans? Without anyone knowing?" I asked. "Well It seems there is 3 of the assembly talkers that are already human controllers." He said."That tell you anything". "Dear god" Cassie said."Thats it isnt it. People take religion so seriously that anything that is said they beleive. All the yeerks have to do is say being infested will grant you permission into heaven or a way to join god and all those people will become voluntary hosts." she said horrified. "What?" Marco asked. If thats 3 days times 5 weeks thats 15 days. Take 15 days and devide it by 10,000 people daily. If they get away with that the battle will already be over. That many hosts the yeerks will have all control". "So then what do we do about it?" Rache asked. "How do we stop 10,000 people a day being taken by the yeerks?" "Um" I spoke up. "I think I have an idea. I go to that church I could possibly go and spy on them for you. Then if anything happens Ill contact you as soon as possible." I said. "No" Jake said. "Im sorry but it cant happen you know all our identitys if the yeerks caught you then we'd all be dead or worst imfested. Besides I still fully dont trust you. Not after the David incident." Jake said with a tone that said it was final. "Look!" I said getting mad. "You guys dont go to church and neither do the chee. So if you went it would be suspiciouse but I do go to that assembly every year. So wether you like it or not I would be the one to spy without them suspecting anything. I dont know who David is. But I assure you just trust me and we might stop the yeerks plan." I finished. "She is right Jake" Cassie said. "They would suspect us but they wouldnt pay attention to her."She said. "It may be the only chance to stop them" I continued. "I dont see any other plan at least this way I can try to find out who the 3 controllers. Are so we possibly have a chance at stopping them." "Ok fine." You'll go and spy on them but if anything happens you contact the tobias or ax. Tomorrows Thursday so its scheduled Friday." He said. "Thank you" I replied. "Ill make sure to contact you guys if anything goes wrong and if im captured. Well death is better the being a controller." I said meaning it to be a joke. "Yeah your right" Jake said. I could tell from his tone that they took it seriously. "You dont have any morphs yet. If you do have to fight back that would be useless. Cassie ,Rachel take Hikaru to the gardens and get her some good battle morphs. something tells me were gonna have a big battle agead of us". "Prince Jake" Ax said. "Yes Ax?" Jake said. "Perhaps it would be wise for one of us to go in as backup to make sure everything goes alright. As a flea or another small creature." He said. "Good idea you and tobias can go in as a bug to make sure nothing happens then if it does you Hikaru will tell you and you get the information to tobias and he can tell the rest of us." Jake said. "Now everybody get rested up for this may be the battle to beat the yeerks" He ended there. I felt scared and exited at once.I would finally be getting morphs and entering my first battle. But I was also putting myself in danger for death or even infestation. I guess this is what it felt to be the only hope for earth. How could the others manage this day and night. "Ready Hikaru?" Rachel asked. "huh?" I replied. "I said ready the others left me and cassie have to take you to get some battle and other useful morphs." She said. "Oh, Yeah im ready" I replied ready as id ever be. "Ok good Follow us we have to go back to the barn and get you a bird morph first so then we can fly to the gardens. Its much easier then taking the bus." She said. "Oh cool bird? Wait do you mean flying?" I said. "Yeah flying what else? Something wrong?" She asked. "Oh its nothing..."I replied thinking strongly of my fear of hights. "Nothing at all heh". "Oh alright" She said sarcastically. We walked back to cassies barn just the three of us Me ,Rachel, and Cassie. We got there 10 minutes later and cassie went in. She took like 5 minutes then came out carrying 3 cages with birds in them. Your in luck we have 3 birds for you to choose from today." She said holding up the first cage where a snowy white bird sat with grey patches on its shoulder blades. "This is the Black Shouldered Kite, they are small for fast flying and have strong wings to keep flying for days but they have weak legs so you wouldnt be carrying anything." She said setting down the cage and picking up the next one. Where a beutiful slightly bigger white bird with black speckles all over sat. "Here we have the Gyr Falcon. They have excellent speed in dives but cant soar very long. So you wouldnt be flying very far."She said setting the cage down and picking up the last one. Which held a medium size black bird in it.. "This is the Black Hawk Eagle. Its part of the eagle and hawk familly its slightly bigger and has a good wingspan for longer flying with strong legs. But size sometimes gets in the way. Thats it" she said putting the last cage down. "Woah there all so pretty and gracful. I cant decide." I said looking at each of them for there strengths and weaknessess."Well you have to decide quick. This is your first morph and you need to get it right." Cassie sad. "Ok Ill decide fast" I said examining each cage. The Falcon was beutiful beyon all of them with its speckled white feathers. But beuty wasnt enough the falcon was just to weak in flying and they seemed to fly alot. The Eagle was good for fights. But as Cassie said sometimes being big would just be a bad target besides if I used battle morphs then fighting wouldnt bee needed as a bird and eagles flew slow. I looked at the kite closely. It was also very beutiful and little but fast. It may not be very fightful but it was the best one out of the three. "Ok I choose the kite. So now what how do I morph it?" I asked. "Very simple" Cassie said taking the bird out of the cage and holding it on her wrist" Just pet the bird and think very strongly on it. Then you should aquire its DNA." "Uh..Ok" I said petting the bird and closing my eyes. I felt stupid. Mabey it was all just a dream after all. But then wait. I felt the bird start to relax as if asleep under my hand. I stopped petting it. "There" Cassie said smilin "You now have its DNA. Time to try morphing it" she said. "What morph? Here? Now? How?" I asked. "Its easy just think of the DNA you aquired and imagining becoming that animal. Imagine yourself actually turning into the animal. Oh and dont be alarmed." She said. "Uh right." I said closing my eyes. I just stood there feeling stupid. I formed a mental image of the kite in my head and imagined becoming that bird. All of a sudden I felt a tickle on my arm. I opened my eyes to see what it is. FEATHERS! I could see the imprint of feather spreading all over my sking. They started to expand out becoming 3D. Woah this was so cool. I all of a sudden started falling. What was happening now. I looked down. I was shrinking getting smaller by the moment as my mouth started hardening becoming hard beak of the bird. My hair grew into feathers as my arms started growing pure white feathers with gray on the shoulders. I couldny beleive it I was actually turning into the kite. I heard a crucnching noise as I noticed that my bones were shifting into the hollow bones of the kite. My feet turning into the feirce strong talons. Last but not least my eyes turned from there normal blue to the deep gold of the kite. There I was standing there a Black Shouldered Kite. It actually worked I actually just morphed a bird. Not just any bird but a bird of prey. All of a sudden I saw a shadow loom over me as something burst into my brain. I though fly, fly get out of there. Predators there were enemys everywhere. Only hope was to fly. I started flapping my wings as hard as I can trying to get off the ground. Hikaru Get a grip I heard someone say in my mind. What someone talking in my mind. That was weird . Hikaru Listen this is Rachel. The Kites mind has you. It happens when you morph you dont just get the form of the bird you also get its instincts and mind. The shadow is just cassie making sure you ok. Cassie, Rache...who were they. I thought. Oh wait werent they the ones that-. I stopped short I finally remembered I just turned into a bird. I settled down. Rache? I tried to ask. All that came out was a weak "tseer". That was stupid of me of course the bird couldnt talk. So I couldnt. Hikaru. Are you there? Hikaru. To speak just think what you want to say. If its person think it to one person it its not think it out loud. Oh so it was possible to speak. I thought worth a shot. Rachel? I asked. Can you hear me?. Yes Hikaru She responded. Are you ok now does the bird still have control?. Uh I think so it seems the bird mind is calm now. Do I morph back?. I asked. No not yet first you have to learn to fly. Dont be scared the bird knows how to fly. Just let him do the flying. She said. Uh ok I said letting the bird mind relax. It was like someone just shoved an encyclepedia of how to fly in my head. I suddenly knew to spread the wings out to let the spread and to start flapping. Next thing I knew I was hover in the air. I gained altitude and was up. But wait I was up to high. My fear of hights was taking over. How would I get down was there a way down. ahhhhh I screamed in thought speak. Hikaru? Whats wrong? Rachecl called across from me in the air. I...I ..cant go down..Im afraid of heights I said finally admitting it. Its ok Hikaru watch me and trust the bird instincts to land. She said getting into a posistion to land as she slowly stoped flapping to soard down and extended her tallons forward landing. Now your turn she called up. I did exactly as she said posisitioning to land feathers out talong forward I made a soft landing. My fear of heights completely forgotten now. I started to morph back. My human flesh appearing as the feather dissapeared and I returned human. I looked over and saw rachel still demorphing. "How did you do that?" she demanded. "Do what?" I asked. "Morph clothes" She said pointing to her leatard and then my clothes. "None of us can morph clothing not even the andalites cassie can sorta but she has a talent for morphing." She said. "Oh..I guess I also have a talent" I replied. By the way that was awsome flying is magnificent once you forget that your in the air" I said grinning. "Yeah it is" She replied. "Get some sleep tomorrow we go to the gardens and get you some battle morphs."She said. "Ok thanks I really enjoyed this" I said walking away. "Bye". I walked home. It was awsome being an animorph being the bird and actually flying. I couldnt wait for tomorrow to get more morphs. 


End file.
